


A drunk party, a sober bandmate

by orphan_account



Series: Andley Oneshots [3]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Drunkenness, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley gets shit faced drunk at a party and comes back to the tour bus before the others. Then, he confesses his love for andy. But is he really drunk, or just acting? Read to find out!</p><p>WARNING: Not very good</p>
            </blockquote>





	A drunk party, a sober bandmate

Andy's POV  
Well, I was all alone in the tour bus. Everyone else had gone to a party. But I had chosen to stay back, knowing seeing ashley flirt with even more girls was going to kill me. So I watched batman and ate popcorn, feeling miserable.  
Then, I heard the door open. In walked Ashley, drunk as hell. "Andy!" He exclaimed,"just who I wanted to fuck, .... I mean see."  
I rolled his eyes. Drunk ashley often turned homosexual and tried to seduce me. It only made the hurt of him being straight and not with me when he's sober hurt more. "Calm the Fuck down, ashley, no one is fucking anyone tonight."  
Ashley stumbled to the couch I was sitting on, and layed down, placing his head in my lap. I quickly drew in a breath, but then sighed it out. Fine, whatever. He can do what he wants, it's not like he'll remember tomorrow.  
"Andy...." ash moaned, and he rubbed the back of his head on my crotch. I grimaced. Why did he have to do this to me? Why Did I love him? I hated him sometimes.  
"Andy," he purred," I fucking love you, ya know?" He grinned up at me. " I love you more than a brother, more than...booze."  
"Wow ashley.." I sighed sarcastically. "You are such the charmer when you're drunk."  
He looked up and smiled at me. " that's the best part, though! I'm not drunk!" He thrust his mouth to my nose. " here, smell my breath!" He said. He was right. No alcohol.  
Which meant ash was sober. And wanted me. "You're being legit?" I asked in shock.  
He brought his mouth close to mine and breathed out," too legit to quit, babe." Then he slowly lowered his lips to mine.  
It was slow at first. It felt like embers, slowly getting fed fuel. We went from me cradling his head to me straddling him on the couch. It went from slow, separate kisses to one long, heated make out.  
His hands moved up to my hair as I lowered my lips to his neck, biting on his sweet spot, making him moan like an animal. We continued making out for I don't know how long, but we were interrupted by the door opening, and jinxx, CC, and Jake gaping at us.  
"Ummm....." I mumbled.I didn't know what to say.  
"Keep moving fellas." Said jinxx, " I don't really want to know..."  
They all nodded and walked past us to the bunks. Jake even patted me on the back.  
"What the Fuck?" Said ashley. "They just...walked past ...and...what the actual fuck?"  
"Hey ashley" I said.  
" what?"  
"I love you."  
He smiled. " I love you too andy."

**Author's Note:**

> No, there isn't going to be any more. I will tell you this tho, they don't have sex that night, they don't start dating until a week later, and the furthest they got was engaged before the car accident that ended their lives.


End file.
